


The Grass Is Never Greener

by LittleRaven



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Complicated Relationships of Gratitude and Resentment and Loyalty and Love, F/F, Femslash, Injured Character Can't Complete Rescue Mission Without Help From Unlikely Source, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Jyn never figures she'll have it good, but she thinks she at least knows what's worse.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Leia Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	The Grass Is Never Greener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Tied up and dragged around. Well, there went today’s attempt to lie low. She’d have to try again tomorrow. Jyn looked up to assess the people who’d taken her. 

She saw who was at the head of the group and let a sigh slip through her teeth. 

Jyn knew to steer clear of Rebellion and Empire alike. Either way it was one trouble after another, and no one actually gave a damn about you. You don’t get sent to fight at the age of eight by people who care. 

She also knew from Saw, and what contact he’d had with some Rebellion’s cells, that Alderaan was involved in his Rebellion. This looked like its princess.

Entirely too pretty and shiny to be up to any good. That tracked. 

It was definitely time to find a way out of this. 

Her hands were red on Leia’s stomach. The color spilled around them. Jyn pressed down tight. 

Not only was the girl a burden on her life, dragging her back into this, she’d gone and made things worse for herself as well. 

She could get out, maybe, if she dropped the distraction. The Rebellion might not want her services again—or they would, and it would keep them from killing her over the death of one of their prominent figures. 

It would be her fault. It wasn’t, yet. 

So. She wasn’t like the Rebellion, or the empire. She wasn’t going to let someone die if she could do something about it, when they hadn’t been trying to get her killed or worse—though entangling her in a fight certainly came very close to that. 

“You’re leaving.”

Jyn turned. Leia faced her, leaning against the doorway. She was already walking.

It had taken that long for her to get debriefed, huh. She was going to have to plan another exit, with Leia surely ready to throw her into something else while she herself recovered. 

In the seconds it had taken her to reach that conclusion, Leia had closed the distance. Fast for a woman shot twice in the gut.

Her hands closed around Jyn’s. Jyn stilled, ready to pull them back, but they were already up against their destination. 

Leia took her fingers in hand, and kissed them. As soft as her lips, because of course they felt that way. 

Her fingers itched. 

“May the Force be with you,” Leia said, and smiled.


End file.
